


Halsschmerzen

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Jahrestag-Universum [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hat Halsschmerzen. Armer Boerne.Spielt imJahrestag-Universum.





	Halsschmerzen

Wenn es etwas gab, das Thiel wirklich abgrundtief hasste, waren es Halsschmerzen. Und nun plagten ihn jene schon seit dem vergangenen Abend. Tee, Bonbons und Co sorgten jeweils nur kurzzeitig für leichte Linderung, außerdem konnte er das ganze Zeug langsam nicht mehr sehen. Ausgerechnet jetzt am Wochenende hatte es ihn erwischt. Seine Laune war ganz schön im Keller.

Während Boerne durch die Wohnung wuselte, lag er zugedeckt auf der Couch und verfolgte mit mäßigem Interesse einen Krimi, zwischendurch fielen ihm aber immer wieder mal kurz die Augen zu. „Mann, Boerne, musst du hier die ganze Zeit hin und her rennen?“ 

„Frank, ich suche meine hellblaue Krawatte.“

„Und?“

„Weißt du zufällig, wo sie ist?“ 

„Nö. Ich weiß nicht mal genau, welche du meinst. Du hast doch mindestens zwei hellblaue Krawatten. Ich finde ja, dass du viel zu viele von den doofen Dingern hast. Ich kenne niemanden, der so ...“

„Ich gucke mal nach, ob sie im Schlafzimmer liegt.“

Er schaute Boerne nach und seufzte leise. War gerade bei weitem nicht das erste Mal heute, dass er motzig zu ihm gewesen war. Ach Mann, diese blöden Schmerzen drückten echt total auf seine Stimmung. 

 

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Möchtest du auch eine Portion Salzkartoffeln oder soll ich dir ...“

„Nee, ich habe keinen Appetit, habe ich dir doch schon vorhin gesagt.“

Boerne erwiderte nichts, runzelte nur etwas die Stirn, und verließ das Zimmer.

 

**Fünf Minuten später**

„Frank?“

„Mann, was ist denn nun schon wieder?“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Boerne, ich will eigentlich gar nicht so ...“

„Ich gehe jetzt.“

Oh. „Du ... du gehst?“

„Ja. Ich muss mal kurz ... an die frische Luft.“

Nun sah er auch, dass sich Boerne seine Schuhe und den Mantel angezogen hatte. „Du kannst meine schlechte Laune nicht mehr ertragen, stimmt's?“

„Nun ja, so möchte ich es nicht direkt sagen.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus. „Kommst du mal her?“

Boerne trat näher und reichte ihm die Hand. 

„Bitte geh' nicht.“ Ihn plagte arg das schlechte Gewissen.

Boerne lachte leise, beugte sich zu ihm runter, und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich bin bald wieder da, versprochen.“

„Okay.“

 

Nachdem Boerne gegangen war, schleppte er sich ins Bett. Er war so müde und geschlaucht, und auf den Krimi hatte er keine Lust mehr, zumal er eh nicht wirklich viel davon mitbekommen hatte.

Er lag schätzungsweise eine halbe Stunde im Bett, als er hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde.

„Boerne?“ Aua, verdammt, er sollte nicht so schreien mit den doofen Schmerzen.

Boerne kam zu ihm. „Ja, Frank?“

„Legst du dich kurz zu mir?“

Boerne lächelte und kuschelte sich zu ihm unter die Decke.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute so blöd zu dir gewesen bin“, nuschelte er gegen Boernes Schulter. Er tat sich ja gerne mal ein wenig schwer mit Entschuldigungen, aber das hatte jetzt nochmal so deutlich raus gemusst. 

„Habe ich schon fast wieder vergessen.“ Boerne streichelte ihm übers Haar, und stand dann auf. „Möchtest du wirklich nichts mehr essen heute?“

„Nee, ich krieg nichts mehr runter. Ich versuche jetzt lieber mal ein bisschen zu schlafen.“

„Okay, Frank. Ich esse noch eine Kleinigkeit, dann bin ich bei dir.“

Er nickte und schloss seine Augen. 

 

Als Boerne sich zu ihm legte, war er noch wach. „Gute Nacht, Boerne“, murmelte er müde. Er war so kaputt, dass er Boerne nicht einmal mehr einen kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben konnte. War vielleicht aber auch besser so, nicht, dass der sich am Ende noch ansteckte.

„Gute Nacht, Frank.“

 

Die Schmerzen wurden stärker und hielten ihm weiter vom Einschlafen ab, so ein Mist. Immer wieder wälzte er sich hin und her.

„Was ist los, Frank?“, erklang es irgendwann verschlafen neben ihm.

Oh nein, jetzt hatte er auch noch Boerne geweckt. „Ach, mich nerven nur die Scheißschmerzen etwas. Schlaf weiter, ja?“ 

Boerne knipste die Nachttischlampe an, und erhob sich.

„Boerne, was ...“

„Ich koche dir eine Kanne Tee.“

Sein Hals tat jetzt zwar noch genauso weh wie vorher, aber Thiel war trotzdem ganz schön glücklich.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaa, ich hasse Halsschmerzen auch ganz ganz ganz extrem. ;-)


End file.
